


My Little Mochi (Jikook/Kookmin)

by AestheticallyJimin



Category: jikook - Fandom, jimn, jungkook - Fandom, kookmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticallyJimin/pseuds/AestheticallyJimin
Summary: This is a story where an every day college student, who goes by the name of Jungkook, finds himself lumbered with a very lost, damaged and adorable boy.Jungkook is the kind of person who keeps himself to himself, doesn't have many friends, lives alone, and cares for nothing in particular, apart from music. When all of a sudden he takes in a broken boy found wandering his campus. Seeing how broken and damaged the boy looked, Jungkook felt like he had to help him...[Written in Jungkook's eyes]





	1. Broken But Beautiful

[ **Jungkook's Pov** ]  
I was lazily sat on my couch just finishing some important assignment work that was due the next day. I often did that. Left things until last minute. I know, I know it's not the best idea, especially when your parents are constantly on your back to do well. My names Jungkook by the way. I major in law, but my real passion is music. Only thing is, my parents are so up tight and they refuse to let me carry out my dream, so instead of smiling everyday and doing what I love, I'm stuck in this huge house all on my own, finishing overdue work for a subject I have no particular interest in. Yep that's my life. Great isn't it? Note the sarcasm.  
Anyway going back to the beginning of me sitting on my couch finishing course work, there was a sudden knock on my front door. I rarely had visitors, especially at 2:30 in the morning, so I was a little taken aback, but I placed my laptop to one side before making my way to the front door. When I opened the door only more confusion swept through me as it was the keeper of the campus grounds, Taemin.  
"Umm hello?" I started, and Taemin stood tall with a slight smile, the more I looked at him the more I could see he was hiding something...

"Jungkook, I have a request to ask of you" Taemin replied. I kinda hated it when he addressed me like he knew me. The only reason he gets to call me Jungkook, is because my parents are extremely friendly with ' _important_ ' people here on campus.

"What?" I asked bluntly not looking to impressed.

"Well I found someone wandering the campus grounds" Taemin answered and I raised my brow in confusion.

"At 2:30am?" I questioned.

"Yes I know it's a little odd, that's why I came here." He continued.

"So what do you want me to do?" I sighed, not really understanding what he wanted me to do about the situation.

"Jungkook your place is the only housing that has enough room to hold another person on the campus." Taemin stated and I immediately understood what he meant.

"What?! No! I'm not going to take in some random stranger that was roaming around the campus grounds. They're probably a psycho or something!" I retorted before I started to shut the door on Taemin, but before I could he held the door open with his hand.

"Please Jungkook! There's nowhere else I can put him. It would just be until we find out where he comes from" Taemin continued.

"...No, I'm sorry I have too much on my plate already" I explained. Taemin sighed a little and he turned around to face what I could only assume was the boy found on the campus grounds. I was a little curious to see what he looked like so I turned a little to get a look and my eyes suddenly grew in size.

"I'm sorry..." Taemin apologised to the smallish boy in front of him. My eyes studied the boy up and down. He was quite short in height and his hair was  bright with a hint of a peachy colour. It looked so fluffy and soft. I kinda wanted to just ruffle my hand in it. His eyes were dark brown almost black really. His pupils were huge, but his eyes were so swollen. My eyes fell down to his lips. They were a shade of bright pink, plump, slightly wet and parted, the best word to describe them was kissable...his cheeks were rosey red and they glistened as if he had been crying desperately. Then his clothes...he wore an oversized light brown jumper, over the top of a white shirt which was complete with a little bow tied around his neck. The jumper was slightly torn, along with the shirt that hung off his shoulder revealing his soft milky skin. I found myself staring for way to long, and I quickly averted my gaze back to his face. I couldn't help but notice his expression. He seemed so damaged and broken...not to mention the fact that he wouldn't say a word back to Taemin. I could only assume this boy had been through a really traumatic time..."Do you have anywhere else to go?" Taemin asked slowly. I found myself thinking. Thinking about letting him stay. I was completely against taking in strangers, but this boy looked so helpless and I found it quite adorable..."Please say something...I'm trying to help" Taemin continued, but the boy did not reply. Instead he just stared right past Taemin with the same broken expression.

"...He can stay with me." I replied opening my door a little more. Taemin suddenly shot up and his expression was a little shocked.

"Really?" Taemin gasped.

"Yes, so let him in before I change my mind" I replied a little sternly.

"Come on...we've found you a place to stay..." Taemin turned to the boy in a soft manner. Once again the boy did not reply so Taemin had to gently push him inside my house. "Thank you Jungkook. It won't be for long I swear. We'll find out where we came from. Until then please look after him" Taemin bowed politely.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just find out quick" I replied shaking my head before closing the door quickly. I don't know why, but I kinda wanted to just spend some time with this small boy...there was something about him that made me want to know him desperately...I wanted to know his troubles, I wanted to know why he looked so broken...and I wanted to see him smile...  
I walked further into my house, but the boy did not move from his place. I turned around a little unsure what to do. I was never very good around people in the first place, especially people who looked so damaged, that's why I was so confused as to why I was so interested in this boy. "Umm...my names Jungkook, I guess you'll be staying with me for awhile. I hope that's ok..." I started a little awkwardly, but there was no response, he wouldn't even look at me. I shuffled a little closer and smiled as much as I could. "What's your name?" I asked hoping for a reply this time, but again nothing..."...What happened to you?" I asked a little hesitantly, I didn't get a word from him, this time his eyes moved up to me and we locked eye contact. I could see the sorrow in his eyes, and although he didn't say anything I just knew that he was hurting inside...and I knew I had to help him...  
Just who was this boy...?

 

 

[ **Authors Note** ]  
Tada!! I hope you enjoyed! I really loved starting this and I'm extremely excited to continue this! Now my previous Jikook fic is over I thought it's time I write a new one!  
Thanks for reading and look froward to more ☺️

 


	2. Jiminie

[ **Jungkook's Pov** ]   
There was nothing but silence. No matter what I said, no matter what I did, there was just no response from the broken, but beautiful boy. It was like he was frozen, stuck on pause if you like. He wouldn't move from the same spot, he was just stood in the middle of the main room staring at the wall with those deep and sorrowful eyes. I wish I knew what he was thinking at the time, so then maybe I could have helped, but it was clear to me that he wasn't going to let anyone or anything know. I mean I didn't even know his name, and I was itching to know.   
I poured a glass of icy cold water and made my way back to the boy who was starting to shake a little. I tilted my head a little before holding the glass in front of the boy. "Here...I'm not quite sure if you're thirsty, but it might help calm you down a little." I started with a small smile. "It's fresh I promise" I urged him into taking it, but he wasn't moving for anything. "Come on boy...there must be something I can do to help" I sighed putting the glass of water on the coffee table.

"J-j...Jimin..." A small voice spoke out and my ears twitched a little as the voice was so sweet and soft.

"W-what did you say?" I turned too face the boy, I was so surprised and lost in the boys voice I didn't even hear him properly.

"J...Jimin...not boy" His voice replied a little unsteady and I couldn't help but smile widely showing my bunny teeth which I hated with a passion, but I just couldn't contain it.

"Jimin..." I repeated to myself. Jimin definitely fit the boys character. Adorable, quiet and fluffy. "Jiminie!" I basically yelled a little excited at the nickname that just popped into my head.

"J-Jiminie..." Jimin's gaze reached up to mine and I was so shocked that he was actually interacting with me.

"Mhm...Do you like it?" I asked just to make sure it was ok to call him it, and he just answered back with a little nod and I noticed the corner of his lips curve up slightly. I felt somewhat proud that I managed to make him smile, even if it was just a little. "Jiminie it is then!" I clicked my fingers and Jimin clapped his hands together before shuffling a little closer to me. "Are you hungry Jiminie?" I continued a little worried that he hadn't eaten at all. Jimin replied with a shake of his head. "You're not much of a talker are you?" I questioned looking down at him and he shook his head again before looking down like he had done something wrong. I placed a hand on his bare shoulder which made Jimin flinch a little, so I pulled it away quickly noticing how much it affected him..."It's ok...I won't hurt you...I don't know what happened before, but I'm here to look after you, that's what I intend to do" I reassured, before I could say anything else Jimin reached out his small, cute and slightly chubby hands and took the glass of water I had placed on the coffee table mere minutes ago and he quickly downed it desperately. "Wow...you were thirsty" I chuckled a little and when he looked up I could see the embarrassment in his face, as his cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. "Don't worry, you can drink as much as you want. I have plenty more where that came from" I continued to chuckle as I sat down on the couch making room for Jimin to sit next to me. I patted the space and gestured for Jimin to join me. "Come sit with me. We can watch whatever you want" I smiled softly. The hesitation in his eyes was clear as day, yet he still slowly shuffled his way over to the seat next to me. As he sat down he shimmied as far away from me as he possibly could. I guess he didn't fully trust me, which was understandable, he'd only known me for less then an hour..."Anything you'd like to watch?" I asked turning to Jimin who was bouncing his knees up and down uncontrollably. I started to flick through the channels waiting for a response from Jimin, but he didn't seem to have a reaction to any channel. "Nothing peaks an interest huh? Well don't blame you...nothing ever good on TV these days" I stated and then I noticed Jimin staring at a certain DVD on the coffee table. It was 'Avengers'. "You like Avengers?" I questioned picking up the DVD case. Jimin chewed on his bottom lip before nodding nervously. "Who's your favourite?" I continued and Jimin suddenly lit up before desperately pointing at the picture of The Hulk on the front cover. "Ahhh you like The Hulk...I like Iron Man" I admitted showing off my Iron Man socks which won a giggle from Jimin and in that moment my heart skipped a beat. His giggle was so gentle and smooth...I wanted to hear it again..."I'll put it on for you then" I nodded before placing it in the DVD player ready to press play. I then caught a glimpse of Jimin's milky white skin. It looked just like porcelain, so delicate. It was extremely distracting. "Umm Jiminie, would you like to borrow a top?" I asked shuffling in my seat a little, this made Jimin pull up the sleeve of his shirt and jumper to cover his revealed shoulder, then he shook his head to say no. "Are you sure? I don't mind, and you're shoulder won't get cold" I explained. It took Jimin a few long seconds to think, then he looked up to me with a small gulp before nodding and mouthing a small ' _please_ '  
I made my way into my room before opening the drawer full of my plain white t's, the only problem was they were all oversized. I tried to find the smallest size I had, purely because Jimin seemed to have a small figure. The only small size I had was a large, yet it still looked like it would drown him. I shrugged and took it back to Jimin anyway. "Here you go Jiminie, you can wear this. It might be a little big, but it shouldn't be as bad as the ones you're wearing now" I handed it to Jimin who took it with his smol hands. He looked around a little anxiously and I was confused to say the least. "Something wrong Jiminie?" I asked and he just looked down at the top then back to me. It took me awhile to catch on, but I realised what he meant in the end. "Aish, sorry Jiminie...I'll turn around" I apologised before turning around to give him some privacy. The urge to turn around just to catch a glimpse of his doll like skin was unreal...lucky for me there was a mirror that showed me Jimin changing into the top. I felt a little guilty and perverted, but holy mother of all things perfect it was worth it. What I saw wasn't what I was expecting at all. His chest was muscular and you could see his collarbones clearly sticking out. My eyes travelled down a little further and my jaw dropped. My eyes were stuck on his perfectly toned abs...They weren't too hard either, they were subtle and that's what made them even more irresistible. I was surprised to say the least. This cute and shy boy had a body like a god...I could see the V line starting at his torso, but at that point I knew my limits and I looked away, even though I would have loved to have seen the whole thing...   
I heard the shuffling of Jimin's body then a sudden light tap on my shoulder. I turned around and Jimin was wearing my oversized top and only my oversized top. He had taken his jeans off too, showing off his thighs and I could feel my cheeks burning up. I covered my mouth in order to stop any unwanted noises escaping. He looked beyond cute...beyond perfect...he was an angel.

"T-thank you..." Jimin choked a little and my eyes glistened as I watched him get comfy on the couch. I had to pry myself away from staring too long. The last thing I wanted was to make him feel uncomfortable. "Y-you ready?" I asked with a small stutter and Jimin replied with his usual small nod. I pressed play and the movie started. I did well to focus at first, but my attention slowly began to divert to Jimin. I was intrigued to see his reaction to the film and honestly I was so glad to see how happy he looked. He was so invested in the film, he rarely blinked. I loved watching how he would get excited every time The Hulk came on the screen and how he would lean forward in his seat just to get a closer look at all the action scenes.   
As the film went on I noticed how Jimin's eyes started to slowly close, then he let out a little yawn. I watched as he slowly laid his head down on the side allowing himself to fall into a deep slumber. I waited until the film was finished, even though I wasn't paying much attention to it, I just wanted to make sure Jimin was lost in sleep. I stood up once the film was over and turned off the TV before admiring the heavenly breaths Jimin was giving out as he curled up to the edge of the couch. I finally decided to pick him up in my arms gently. As I did I heard a soft mumble, and I lulled a little melody in hope to send him into his deep slumber and to my luck it did. He turned in my arms and snuggled his head into my shirt. I felt a little flushed and as much as I would have loved to have slept with Jimin like this, I knew it wasn't fair on him, so I took little steps towards one of the many spare rooms in the house. I put him the closest room to mine, just incase something we're to happen.   
I carefully lowered him down onto the bed before tucking him in and checking he was fully covered. Once I was satisfied I looked down at the sleeping Jimin who had curled up into foetus position. I pulled myself away from him and turned out the light before closing the door.   
It had been a long night...when I checked the time it was 5 in the morning. I stretched out my arms with a loud yawn before heading to the comfort of my own bed. I was still mesmerised by the holy site of Jimin...He was so perfect beyond belief. It was hard to believe someone like him even existed, and for such a boy like him to go through a traumatic experience...I couldn't even begin to think what it was...

[ **Authors Note** ]   
Boom! Another chapter down! I think this was longer...Was it longer? I felt like it was longer. Anyway I'm rambling, hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading as always! Can't wait to continue writing this!


	3. Nightmares

I was in a peaceful sleep. Dreamland had taken me to a better place where my parents actually cared about my happiness and I had friends that enjoyed my company. I was dreaming about making music, being able to sing and dance. My dream was to perform in the Gymnastic stadium, when I was younger I would stay up all night and watch videos of BIGBANG performing there and it always looked amazing. In all honestly I still watched those kind of videos hoping that one day I could fulfil the same dream.   
I suddenly shot up from my bed when I heard the most heart felt cry to ever exist. My eyes shot open and I jumped from my bed, rushing down the dark corridor stumping my toe on every corner. I finally reached the room where the cry was coming from and when I opened it and turned on the light I saw Jimin sat in the corner with his knees to his chest and his head in his knees, just crying and crying. It took me awhile to process what was happening, but once I came to my sense I rushed to his side and my natural reaction was to wrap my arms around him and bring him into my chest. "Shhhhh...what happened?" I soothed gently stroking the soft to the touch skin on his arm.

"Sh-h...h..she was...h-here..." Jimin replied his voice wavering with fear.

"Who was here?" I asked resting my head on top of his mop, blonde hair.

"She...w-was star...staring at m-me..." Jimin continued to cry shaking violently in my arms.

"Hey...it's ok...it was just a nightmare. It's over now" I responded in a soft whisper.

"Y...Yoo...Yoongi..." Jimin leaned into me and I looked down at him a little confused.

"Yoongi?" I questioned, then his eyes averted up to me. Once we saw me his eyes widened and he pulled away from my grasp sharply. "Jiminie..?"

"G-go away!" He spouted and I tilted my head slowly shuffling forward to him, but he backed himself up against the wall, pure fear in his eyes.

"It's ok Jiminie...don't you remember? You're staying with me for a little bit" I explained and he just looked at me like I was about to murder him or something.

"L-leave me alone!" Jimin screamed covering his ears. Something was seriously troubling him and I couldn't help but feel the desperate need to help him.

"I don't want to leave you in this state Jiminie...don't you remember? We watched Avengers together then you fell asleep. I carried you into bed and tucked you in." I tried to remind him, but he wasn't having any of it.

"D-don't touch m-me! I don't b-belong to you!" Jimin yelled and he grabbed the small mirror from the table throwing it violently towards me, but I ducked causing it to hit the wall and smash into pieces, and this only made Jimin more agitated.

"I'll clean it up..." I sighed and Jimin just sat down on the floor staring at the wall blankly, I swear he didn't even blink. I walked into the kitchen to grab the dust pan and brush and made my way back to the room Jimin was temporarily staying in, but when I opened the door again he was standing on the shards of glass and I could see the blood tricking from under his feet. "Jiminie?!" I panicked quickly grabbing him and pulling him off the glass. "You're bleeding now!" I stated sitting him on the end of the bed, but he didn't say or do anything, he just sat there staring off into the distance. "Please wait here!" I pleaded rushing in and out of the bathroom to pick up the first aid kit. Luckily when I came back he was still in the same position as I left him. I kneeled down in front of him looking at his feet. I pulled out the shard of glass that was stuck in his foot as gently as I could, trying not to cause any pain for the dazed boy. I wiped away all the blood and trailed my hand along his foot feeling his silly skin that was now damaged from the glass. "This might sting..." I warned as I slowly dabbed on the disinfectant. "What were you thinking...?" I shook my head as I finished and bandaged up his foot to stop the bleeding. I looked up to him, but he was still staring at the wall like nothing had happened. I hesitantly reached my hand up and placed it on his cheek, his skin cold and smooth. "Whatever happened to you, I'll help, I promise" I stated looking up at him sympathetically, then his eyes suddenly moved to look down at me and he placed his small, chubby hand on top of mine leaning into my touch, but he didn't say anything, he just stared into me with his sad eyes. "What is your story...? You seem too precious to go through any kind of pain" I admitted and then I realised that I had said that all out loud. "I mean...you're too innocent" I corrected, then Jimin pushed my hand off his cheek and he turned around hiding his scared skin.

"Can you...can you leave?" Jimin basically whispered and I couldn't quite hear him properly.

"Sorry what was that?" I asked.

"I said, can you leave...please?" Jimin repeated looking back at me for a split second.

"Will you be ok?" I questioned as I was sweeping up the glass from the floor. I looked back to Jimin and he just nodded slowly. "Don't do anything that could hurt yourself please..." I stated, before silently leaving his room and closing the door behind me.   
As I walked down the still dark hallway all I could think about was how damaged Jimin actually was. The way he reacted when I tried to help...And the fact he wanted to be left alone. After studying Psychology for a year, I knew it had to be something to do with the people he had lived with and how they treated him...and who was that Yoongi person he called me...?

 


	4. Just Food

After the scene that happened early hours that morning, I hadn't been able to get back to sleep. I wasn't quite sure why, but I knew it had something to do with Jimin and how I was worried he would do something to hurt himself again, so I just sat in the living room working on some assignments, every now and then walking to Jimin's door and listening in to see if he was ok.   
Time moved pretty vastly and when I checked it, my phone read 12:30pm. Jimin was still in his room, so I decided to make my way over to him. I slowly opened the door and peaked my head through half expecting to see Jimin all tucked up in his bed, but instead he was just sat on the windowsill staring outside. "Jiminie?" I spoke out softly, but he didn't react. "Jiminie are you not hungry? It's dinner time. Plus you haven't had any breakfast" I asked, and when he didn't respond again, I lightly stepped towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Speak to me Jimin..."

"Not hungry." Jimin bluntly replied still not making any eye contact with me.

"So you do listen to me ?" I chucked softly trying to loosen the tension in the room.

"I hear everything you say." Jimin continued, but he seemed so interested in the outside world...

"So why is it sometimes you don't reply?" I tilted my head a little confused, but in all honesty, I just wanted to keep him taking, because the rare time I got to hear his voice, it made me smile somehow..

"Prefer not to" Jimin simply answered before he finally turned to me with his droopy and sad eyes.

"Do you think you could tell me where you came from?" I asked a little hesitantly, but Jimin just shook his head before looking down. "How about how you got here?" I continued, but again Jimin just shook his head. "Are you choosing not to tell me or is it that you don't remember?" I planned out the question, so Jimin would have to answer back instead of just a shake of his head.

"Don't remember" Jimin whispered soulfully before jumping down from the windowsill.

"I don't want to push any boundaries...but you seem like you've been through a lot of trouble...I'm listening if you'd like to talk about it" I explained and Jimin walked right past me and he was out of the room before I could say anything else. I followed after him quickly and I found him stood on the kitchen looking up at the fridge. "Jiminie, you want something to eat now?" I opened the fridge and he just nodded before looking down as if it was shameful for him wanting some food. "I can make you up something nice and warm" I smiled down at him and his expression looked like he had done something incredibly unforgivable.

"It's too much hassle..." he whispered under his breath and I could only just decipher it.

"No don't be silly, it's no trouble at all" I pulled out some eggs from the fridge and as I made my way to the cooker my hand just automatically ruffled through Jimin's hair, and it literally felt like stroking a cloud, well if I knew what stroking a cloud would feel like, but I could imagine it being Jimin's hair.   
Once I realised what I had done, I couldn't help but glance back at Jimin to see his reaction, and he held his hands atop of his head and I swear down there was a slight hint of redness in his cheeks.   
I pulled out the frying pan and laced it with 'FryLight' before cracking both eggs into the pan. "How do you like your eggs Jiminie?" I asked as he climbed into a seat at the breakfast bar. Jimin answered with a shrug of his shoulders and I just sighed a I continued to fry them. "Fried egg it is" Once both eggs where fried I placed them on top of a slice of bread making a sandwich. I placed the plate in front of Jimin and he looked down with completely wide eyes. "Is that ok for you?" I questioned a little worried that I had done something wrong.

"No...it's perfect..." his voice hitched slightly and I could hear the sincerity in his tone. I watched him as he took his first bite and the pleasure that he showed on his face was unbelievable, I had to take a gulp because if that was this face when he was just eating something he liked...imagine his face when he...no, that's not right, can't think like that...

"It's only an egg sandwich...What did you eat before?" I laughed as he continued to take small bites savouring every little bit. Jimin shrugged his shoulders as he was too engrossed in the sandwich. "Well anyway...I saw you looking out the window earlier...Do you like the outside?" I asked curiously trying to create as much conversation as I possibly could. Jimin nodded with his mouth full and I couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable he looked when he was eating. "If you wanted I could take you out...We could take a trip to the shopping centre. You don't have any clothes other then the torn ones you showed up in" I explained and Jimin's eyes shot up as he slowly allowed his bottom lip to pass through his teeth.

"No...no money" Jimin stared at me with his huge brown orbs and I couldn't look away...

"I-it's ok. I'll sort it out..." I stuttered a little feeling a weird sense as he stared into me. When his eyes fell back to his food I let out a sigh of relief. I wasn't sure what I would have done if he carried on looking at me the way he did...  
I watched him intently as he carried on eating. I was trying to plan the shopping trip in my head, but I was too busy just admiring the way Jimin's soft, luscious lips wrapped around the sandwich and how his little teeth would pull the tiniest of nibbles off it. It's not often you meet someone who can eat a sandwich and still look pleasing to the eye...He was a special one, and I don't know why, but instead of feeling regret about allowing him to stay, I felt glad I allowed him to stay...


End file.
